1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device and method for removing urinary blockages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The generally accepted, conventional method for removing urinary blockages in small male animals is to use a "Tom Cat" catheter which is attached to a syringe. The doctor inserts the catheter and squeezes the syringe to introduce liquid pressure to break up the blockage. Frequently this method takes an extended period of time, sometimes a half hour up to two hours, and is very painful for the animal, and in some instances is traumatic due to heat generation during lengthy procedures, especially with the cavitran method. When the "Tom Cat" method takes too long, the doctor then resorts to shaving the abdomen and performing a bladder tapping operation called cystocentesis.